


Courting

by dragon_temeraire



Series: Omega Derek [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Courtship, Fluff, Insecure Derek, M/M, Omega Derek, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 19:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_temeraire/pseuds/dragon_temeraire
Summary: Stiles has always been loud and impulsive and kind of clumsy, and Derek never suspected he could be likethis, soft and sweet and contained. Focused.He likes it, though.





	Courting

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Test Run, but this fic can stand alone if playmating isn’t your thing.

 

Derek had expected certain things after what happened in his bedroom. After Stiles had gone home, he’d cleaned himself up, and then imagined the varied ways Stiles would escalate their playmating until they were having real sex.

And he _couldn’t wait_. Presenting as an omega had really upped Derek’s libido, and he thought about being with Stiles _a lot_.

And sure, he’d agreed that Stiles could court him, but later he’d wondered if that was just a heat of the moment thing, something Stiles had said while thinking with his knot instead of his head. Derek didn’t dare hope that Stiles had _really_ meant it.

So he hadn’t expected Stiles to be waiting for him at the school doors, a brand-new lunch box in his hands. “Derek,” he says, and he’s more calm and still than Derek’s ever seen him be. “May I offer you this?”

“Yes,” Derek says, curiosity piqued.

Stiles holds out the lunch box, and after Derek takes it, gently brushes his fingers along Derek’s neck. It’s the socially acceptable way to scent-mark in public, and Derek feels himself flush a little in pleasure. He flips open the lid of the box, and immediately his mouth begins to water. Everything smells _so good_.

“I know you always forget to pack a lunch on Mondays,” Stiles says a little shyly. “And I knew you hadn’t tried my cooking, so.”

“You _made_ all of this,” Derek says staring down at the variety of food, _his first courting gift_. Cooking was a relatively new hobby of Stiles’, and he hadn’t realized Stiles was on this level, “for me?”

“Of course,” Stiles says, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. “Hopefully there’s something you like.”

“I think I’m gonna like _all_ of it,” Derek says, and is rewarded with a bright smile from Stiles.

And when he holds out his hand, Derek is only too happy to take it.

 

*

 

Stiles is attentive throughout the school day, appearing right when Derek is most wanting to see him. Depending on how much time they have between classes, he’ll get a soft touch on the wrist, or a kiss on the cheek while they talk, and it never fails to make Derek’s heart flutter.

Stiles has always been loud and impulsive and kind of clumsy, and Derek never suspected he could be like _this,_ soft and sweet and contained. Focused.

He likes it, though.

And at lunch, he discovers every single thing Stiles made for him is delicious.

 

*

 

Laura’s car is in the shop, so she “borrows” Derek’s Camaro without asking. It throws off Derek’s entire evening while he makes a contingency plan, until he remembers that he has a boyfriend who’d probably be more than happy to pick him up.

When he calls to ask, Stiles says he’d be more than happy to come by in the morning. Derek feels a bit bad, because his house is definitely not on Stiles’ way to school, but his eagerness to see more of Stiles mostly overrides that.

Stiles shows up right on time, looking rather pleased to be there. Derek hurries down the steps to meet him halfway to the jeep, their shoulders bumping companionably. Stiles hesitates by the passenger door, and Derek looks at him in curiosity.

“Um, do you mind if I,” Stiles half-says, gesturing to Derek’s neck.

“Sure,” Derek says, wondering why Stiles is asking, since he’s never minded the touches.

But then Stiles is leaning in, his lips brushing softly along Derek’s skin, and it sends a warm flood of heat through his body.

“Oh,” he says in a tiny gasp, knees feeling weak as Stiles opens his mouth against Derek’s neck, pulling in a slow, deep breath before stepping away.

Derek blinks, stares a little at Stiles’ flushed face. At least he wasn’t the only one affected. They trade slightly giddy smiles, then Stiles heads around to the other side of the jeep. Derek takes a steadying breath, then yanks open the passenger door and climbs in.

“Are you free this afternoon?” Stiles asks once they’re on the road out of the preserve.

“Yeah,” Derek says. Unless there’s a lacrosse game to watch, he doesn’t do anything after school except homework.

“Do you want to go driving around with me?” Stiles asks tentatively. “Before I drop you off at your house, I mean.”

“Sure,” Derek says, hoping that ‘driving around’ is Stiles speak for ‘take you somewhere private so we can have sex’, because Derek is feeling rather eager.

 

*

 

But it turns out Stiles _really_ meant driving around. Once he gets the jeep in gear and makes it through the school parking lot, he reaches out and takes Derek’s hand. And Derek has to admit, it’s nice. The sweep of Stiles’ thumb across his skin, the scent of him that permeates the jeep, and the scenery rolling past the window lull him into a state of contentment. He relaxes back into the broken-in comfort of the seat, and lets himself enjoy the moment.  

The feeling must be catching, because Stiles glances over at him then, smiling broadly, and squeezes Derek’s hand. When he looks back at the road, Derek allows himself to admire Stiles freely, eyes tracing his profile, the slope of his shoulders, the light muscling of his arms, and the intriguing, graceful shape of his hands.

He’s a fine alpha, and Derek quietly thrills at the idea that this alpha wants _him_.

Best friends or not, Derek had always dreaded the day Stiles would be mated, and would be gone from him forever. He’d always imagined, with his luck, that he and Stiles would present incompatibly and never even have a chance.

But now Derek could _be_ that mate, and there’s nothing he wants more.

And despite previous doubts, it actually seems possible. Derek holds tighter to the thread of hope that says this is real, that this _means something_.

Stiles takes the long route back to Derek’s house, driving along the curving road circling the perimeter of the forest, rather than cutting straight through. It means Derek might have to rush to get his homework done, but he doesn’t really mind.

“You know,” he says, “at some point you’re going to have to come over for dinner with my family.”

“I’ve _had_ dinner with your family. A lot,” Stiles huffs, obviously remembering all the study sessions at Derek’s house, where he usually ended up staying to eat.

For years, his sisters had used Stiles’ presence to tease him about his crush—out of Stiles’ earshot, of course. They’d exchange knowing glances and smirk at him any time he looked at Stiles too long, and be purposely noisy downstairs, just so they could say suggestive things like, “Derek, why don’t you take Stiles up to your room? Don’t you think that’d be nice and private?”

And all along, Derek figured nothing would ever happen between himself and Stiles, and they’d probably thought the same. So he can’t wait to see their faces when he brings Stiles home.

“Not as someone _courting_ me,” Derek says firmly. “And not as an alpha.”

“Um,” Stiles says, turning down the gravel drive. “I already told my dad about us, I hope that’s okay. He’d like you to come over for dinner tomorrow.” He shoots Derek a nervous glance, rubbing the back of his neck.

Derek grins, elated. It’s only been two days of courting, which is pretty early to meet the alpha’s parents, and that means Stiles is taking this very seriously.   

That also means Derek is going to have to rein in his lust. At least until the courting period—a minimum of six days—is over.

That’s okay. He can wait.

Stiles is totally worth it.

 

*

 

Stiles picks him up for school again, and once they’re parked in the lot, he presents Derek with a small box of fancy chocolates and a nervous smile. “We’re still on for dinner tonight, right?”

“Of course,” Derek says. He likes the Sheriff a lot, and doesn’t doubt that he’d approve of them. “It’ll be fine, Stiles,” he adds in reassurance, because he seems more worried than Derek. Then he tilts his head, reminding Stiles to scent mark him.

This time, Stiles’ fingers start at the edge of his jaw before trailing all the way down to his collarbone. Stiles’ lips are slightly parted, eyes intent on the path his fingers take, and it sends a tingle of pleasure through Derek. That feeling spikes in intensity when Stiles bears his neck in return.

It’s unusual for courting alphas to allow themselves to be scent marked, it’s typically not done until the pair are mated. Derek never expected Stiles to be a typical alpha, though.

He glances around but no one is paying any mind to the two of them in the jeep. So he kisses his fingertips and then brushes them against Stiles’ neck. He’s captivated by the softness of the skin there, and would, if given the chance, like to keep exploring that sensation.

Especially when Stiles makes a tiny, yielding sound that Derek would _love_ to hear again.

Instead, he reluctantly pulls away, gives Stiles a smile, and climbs out of the jeep. Stiles takes his hand as they walk toward the school doors, looking so happy, and Derek tries to control his emotions before his omega pheromones give him away.

 

*

 

Dinner with the Sheriff goes well. Derek spends most of it exchanging amused glances with him as Stiles rambles nervously. At least he looks fond, and occasionally he cuts through Stiles’ flow of words to ask Derek a question or two about school or life.

When they’re done eating, the Sheriff says, “Son, would you excuse us for a moment?” and Derek’s nerves finally kick in.

Stiles gets out of his chair with his usual lack of grace, but he makes sure to give Derek a reassuring nod before he goes. The Sheriff waits until he hears Stiles’ footsteps on the stairs, then says, “First off, I think you’re a good match, have no worries about that. And I’m glad you’re not from one of those very _traditional_ families. I think relationships work best when both people have a say in it.”

Derek nods, because he certainly agrees. His family had been a little surprised when he’d presented as an omega—he was currently the only one in a family of alphas and betas—but no one had reacted negatively, or changed their expectations of him.

“And I’ve talked with Stiles about that ‘alpha behavior’ the tv shows seem so intent on perpetuating,” the Sheriff continues. “But don’t be afraid to speak up if he does something to make you uncomfortable, or gets too high on his own pheromones and tries to push you around.”

Derke smiles a little at that, because he may be an omega, but he’s still broader and heavier than Stiles. And though Stiles does tend toward bossy, especially when he thinks he has a great idea, Derek has no doubt that he wants their relationship to be equal.

He also understands that the Sheriff is trying to look out for him—things have changed in society, but many people still cling to the old dynamics between alphas and omegas. “I will,” he says, with the same sincerity the Sheriff has given him.

 

*

 

Laura finally gives Derek his car back, and to his surprise, he actually finds himself a little disappointed. He doesn’t tell Laura that, of course. He’ll just miss the extra time he had with Stiles every morning and afternoon.

But if their courting is successful—and now Derek is _very_ sure it will be—he’ll get to see Stiles for the rest of his life.

And Stiles will be over for dinner tonight, of course. Derek’s family has kind of an erratic schedule, so it’s been a couple days since his dinner at the Stilinski’s, and honestly that’s probably given Stiles too long to stew.

He’d looked a bit pale and sweaty when Derek had reminded him after their last class. But really, his family isn’t _that_ scary. Well, except for Peter.

They’d all teased him a bit when he’d mentioned bringing someone for dinner, but he’d expected that.

“Already gotten a suitor?” Laura had asked, grinning. “You, who was always too good for playmating?” The rest of his family had laughed and nodded along, especially Peter, who’d always called Derek a _late bloomer_.

And Derek had just smiled along and kept his mouth shut, because he certainly hadn’t told them _how_ he’d presented. He also hadn’t told them, despite repeated questions, just who it was that was coming to dinner. He rarely got the chance to surprise them, and damned if he wasn’t going to take full advantage.

 

*

 

Derek is fairly vibrating with anticipation, continually glancing out the window for the familiar sight of the jeep coming down the drive. He spots it in time to be first to the door, but Laura isn’t far behind.

“Oh,” she says when he pulls it open. “You could have just said you invited— _oh_.”

Laura’s a beta, but Derek knows her senses are nearly as good as his own. And that she’s smelling exactly what Stiles is now.

“Derek, _oh my god_ ,” she says, squeezing his shoulder hard.

He squirms a little, because he knows what she’s trying to get out: that boy you’ve had a crush on for ages is an alpha now, and _he’s courting you!_ Congratulations!

Honestly, Derek can hardly believe it either.

He turns around enough to catch her eye, raising an eyebrow. She nods and steps away, heading deeper into the house.

Derek clears his throat. “Sorry about that,” he says awkwardly. “Come on in.”

“I know I haven’t been here in a while, but I don’t remember Laura having that kind of reaction to me,” Stiles says mildly. “I’m wondering if I should take offence.”

“I didn’t tell her your new status,” Derek says, and he knows there’s a smirk on his face, but he can’t do anything about it. “So you got to see her genuine reaction.”

Stiles barks out a laugh, gives Derek a conspiratorial look. “I do love a good surprise,” he says.

Derek leads the way to the dining room, finds it empty except for Laura and Cora, who are setting places. They both send smiles his way, and it’s clear that Cora is in the know, now.

Derek nods in return, and is about to say something to Stiles, when his alpha scent intensifies to the point that Derek feels his dick twitch in response. Cora, who hasn’t presented yet, doesn’t seem to notice anything. But Laura has straightened, staring across the room with eyes wide.

Derek follows her gaze and realizes she’s looking at his mother, standing in the kitchen doorway. “Stiles,” she says coolly, face impassive. “You’re here as part of your courting of Derek?”

A wave of her alpha scent reaches Derek then, purely maternal and comforting, and his dick immediately loses interest in the proceedings.

“Yes,” Stiles says, standing tall and unyielding, shoulders back. “I want him to be my mate.”

His mother stares at Stiles for a long moment, then her eyes drift to Derek, questioning. Derek gives a tiny nod in response.

“Then your courtship may continue,” she says. “Please, have a seat.”

Before he can even move, Peter comes down the stairs and says, “What’s all the commotion? It absolutely _reeks_ of— _oh_.”

But it’s a very different _oh_ than the one Laura had said. This one sounds far more dangerous. Peter’s a beta that’s always been a little bitter about it, thinking he deserves to be an alpha, and for a moment Derek’s afraid he’s going to pick a fight.

But he just walks closer, sizes Stiles up, then extends his hand. “It’s nice to meet you, alpha,” he says seriously, his gaze intent.

Derek blinks in surprise, because while very old-school, it’s the traditional greeting to someone who has recently presented.

Stiles looks a little surprised, too, but he takes Peter’s hand and shakes it firmly. He doesn’t look like he knows what to say after that, though, but luckily he’s saved by Derek’s mother.

“Peter?” she says, with a hint of warning. “I think your pie is almost ready. You want to come check on it?”

“Might as well,” Peter says, releasing Stiles and disappearing into the kitchen.

Derek’s mother gives them one last look, then she does, too.

Stiles’ shoulders sag a little in relief, and Derek lightly touches his arm. “You had to know that she wouldn’t say no.”

“It wasn’t a guarantee,” Stiles says, running a hand over his face. “Just because she’s okay with me being your friend, it doesn’t mean she’s okay with me being _your mate._ ” He sighs. “And I didn’t account for your weird uncle, either.”

Derek snorts at that. “He’s hard to predict,” he says. “But what do you mean? Why wouldn’t my mom want you to be my mate?”

Stiles is clearly aware that Derek’s sisters are _right there_ , so he leans in and says quietly into Derek’s ear, “All this time, I don’t think she’s ever thought I was good enough for you. But I aim to prove that I am.”

“I already know that you are,” Derek says softly, taking advantage of the proximity to press his cheek reassuringly against Stiles’ before pulling away.

He and Stiles take their seats, and by the delicious smell coming from the kitchen, Derek knows they won’t have long to wait.

He hardly enjoys the meal, though, because his parents (and Peter, and his sisters) spend so much time asking pointed questions, and talking about things like Stiles’ respect for omegas in general, and respect for Derek in particular. He feels a flush of embarrassment at the discussions, because it’s _his life_ they’re nosing into, but he knows they’re just looking out for him.

Doesn’t mean he has to like it, though.

He’s pretty biased when it comes to Stiles, so now his family is taking the opportunity to make up their own minds about him. And from what he can tell, Stiles is convincing them. He stays calm, fields the questions without getting flustered, answers honestly, and when there are brief lulls in the inquisition, he shares commiserating smiles with Derek.

He stays respectful too, replying to Derek’s beta father with the same gravity as he does for Derek’s mother. Occasionally he’ll see Laura and Cora nodding along to something Stiles is saying, but it’s only when he catches his mother hiding a smile that he knows they’re in the clear.

By the time dessert is served, things have relaxed, and everyone is talking and laughing like they usually do. Since everyone is distracted, Derek slips his hand under the table and takes Stiles’ hand in his own, twining their fingers together and gently squeezing.

Stiles smiles at him then, looking genuinely happy to be here with Derek, and squeezes back.

 

*

 

Stiles waits until the end of the school day to give Derek his final courting gift. It makes him a little antsy, mostly because Stiles isn’t behaving any differently than usual, and that gives Derek _no clues_ as to what it could be.

It doesn’t help that Stiles is called back by Coach after last period, leaving Derek alone with his thoughts. By the surly look on Coach’s face, it’s going to be a long conversation, so Derek heads outside to the jeep. But he feels awkward just standing there, so he walks on out to a picnic table under the trees.

It’s pleasantly cool in the shade, and Derek tries to relax, and not think too much about _completing the courtship_.

“Sorry,” Stiles says, appearing near his shoulder. “Coach had a lot of feelings about my essay, not all of them good.”

Derek smiles. “That’s kind of a recurring theme, isn’t it?”

“He gives boring prompts, I can’t help it if my brain takes it to the next level,” Stiles jokes, but then his expression grows serious. “I have a courting gift for you.”

Derek stands immediately, because he’s polite, and because this is the culmination of everything he’s been wanting.

From his bag Stiles pulls a tall glass jar, filled to the brim with all sorts of colorful folded-paper animals. There’s quite an assortment of sizes and shapes in it, and Derek turns the jar to try and see them all, staring in wonder.

They’re _beautiful_.

“I, um. I folded one every time I thought of you. Every time I wanted to be with you,” Stiles says shyly, ducking his head. “And I wanted you to know how much I—” He cuts himself off, straightens to stand tall. “Derek, do you accept my courtship? Will you be my mate?”

“I will,” Derek says, suddenly trembling all over, and unable to limit the smile stretching across his face.

Stiles looks elated, and carefully touches his fingers along Derek’s cheeks and jaw and throat. Derek repeats the gesture on Stiles, reveling in the feeling of his soft, warm skin.

“I thought, maybe, we could go to dinner to celebrate?” Stiles says in an excited rush, turning his head to kiss the hand still on his cheek.

Derek lifts the jar between them, admiring the contents again before gently setting it on the picnic table. “I think we should get takeout,” he says, pulling Stiles in and kissing him long and deep. Already he can feel his body craving Stiles’, wanting to be marked everywhere by his scent and touch. “Because we have better things to do.”  

He only hopes Stiles is as eager as he is.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come by and prompt me/talk to me [ on tumblr](http://dragon-temeraire.tumblr.com/).


End file.
